


青烟

by bukaopu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukaopu/pseuds/bukaopu
Summary: 预警：不知道取什么名字，瞎取得，生子文，雷雷雷雷只是肉文罢了，大家看个爽就行，ABO世界观，A柱 X A斑，因为都是A所以造人过程的真正大功臣是阴阳遁......XP过于奇怪找不到对胃口的粮于是自己操刀上了......
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

宇智波泉奈死了，宇智波斑来复仇了，千手柱间打败了宇智波斑，千手柱间要自杀，宇智波斑阻止了他后晕倒了，现在被带回了千手族地。  
千手族人们艰难的消化着在这短短一段时间内发生的众多事情，长老们在紧张的开会，扉间大人正在和那些迂腐的顽固派唇枪舌剑，柱间大人不知道在哪里。  
有些胆子大的好奇人士问那些从战场上下来的忍者，后者也只是轻蔑的一笑，说：“还能在哪里？”留下询问者一头雾水自个离开了。  
远离人群的房间里，柱间看着昏睡的斑，他本来就已经耗尽了所有的力气，却还是硬撑着阻止了自己，想到这里，柱间伸手轻轻的摩挲着斑的脸颊，他比之前瘦了好多，至少以前还是有点肉的，现在只剩下一把骨头了。  
“呃.....”床上的人皱了皱眉，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，紧闭的眼睛动了几下，缓缓的睁开了一条缝，“柱间.....”斑艰难的动了动嘴唇，说了些什么，但听起来却像是在丝丝的喘气，柱间慌忙的凑近斑的嘴边。  
“水......”  
听到这话柱间拿起旁边放着的水小心的喂斑喝了下去，因为喝的太急斑被呛到了咳嗽了几声，柱间忙放下了手中的水杯，拍了拍斑的背帮他顺气。  
斑身上的衣服在刚刚的动作中有些散落，顺着肩滑落，露出隐藏在衣服下毫无疑问属于ALPHA的身体，之前大战时留下的伤口都被柱间一一的治疗，现在只留下粉红色的淡淡伤痕，柱间不由自主的抚上斑身前的伤痕，这具身体，柱间要比任何人都要更加的熟悉，他们早早的就在一起了，但也仅仅限于做爱解决ALPHA强盛的性欲罢了，不谈爱，不谈家族，只是疯狂的做爱，在对方的身上留下尽可能多的伤痕，不同于A与O之间的缠绵，暴力的性爱。  
但无论如何，两个ALPHA在一起这件事都是一件很难以置信的事，为何在想要发泄时找到的是对方，而不是哪个omega，二人都对这个问题避而不谈，真正的原因埋藏在心里，一切解释都是苍白的，如果只是担心血脉的外流那么找一个BETA就可以解决这个问题，解释只会越描越黑。  
但现在，柱间的眼中熠熠闪光，他们不必在隐瞒，他不会告诉别人，在斑说出要放弃他们的理想时自己有多么的伤心和愤怒，alpha刻在基因里的霸道和执拗在这一刻显露无疑，他不允许斑放弃他们的理想，既然自己的梦想里有斑，那斑就不可以离开。  
斑没有拒绝他，他们交换了一个吻，斑躺在他的身下，因为找不到润滑剂，柱间拿起床边放的伤药，抠挖了一把缓缓的伸进斑的后穴。  
他们第一次是什么样的呢？柱间的记忆又飘得很远，他们打了一架，自己险险的胜过了斑，斑坦然的躺在了他的身下接受了他的进入。  
Alpha的身体不是为了性爱而生的，即使他们身体里也有生殖腔的存在，但早已经退化，如果被强行的进入甚至有可能因为破裂感染而死去。  
Alpha的甬道很干涩，柱间慢慢的将药膏抹在斑的内壁上，后穴插着异物的感觉并不好受，斑咬紧了下唇，双腿比自觉的蜷起想要逃离，但却被柱间一把拽住了脚腕，柱间亲了亲斑的双眼，温柔的说到：“斑，如果不这样的话你会受伤的。”  
斑的眼神动了几动，之后他缓缓的闭上了双眼，任由柱间摆弄他，斑感受到抵在自己穴口的炽热物体，即使已经不是第一次性爱，斑的内心依然有些颤抖，随着性器的逐渐进入，斑觉得自己要被破开成两半，疼，撕裂的疼痛折磨的他满头冷汗，斑咬紧自己的下唇不让自己痛呼出声，接受着柱间不断地进入。  
穴口的褶皱被撑平发白，等到柱间的性器全部进入斑的身体里的时候，斑已经疼的眼前昏花了，“斑，放松一点，你的后面太紧了。”柱间架起斑的一条腿，拍了一下他的屁股，把自己的性器往里面塞了一点，彻底的没入了斑的身体。  
“混蛋....”斑有气无力的骂道：“换我上你试试啊。”  
柱间此刻也不好受，斑的后面太紧了，温热的肠壁紧紧的裹住柱间的性器，alpha的后面不像是omega一样适合进入，非常的干涩，即使有润滑想要动起来也依然很艰难。  
听到斑此刻埋怨一样的话语，柱间笑了一下，说：“好啊，下次让你上我。”斑扭过头去“哼”了一声，说：“你净会嘴上说着好听了。”  
等到斑的后面放松了一点，柱间开始缓缓的抽动了起来，为了稳住身体斑不自觉的双腿缠上了柱间的腰，柱间不断的冲撞着，快感逐渐的盖过了疼痛，斑可耻的发现自己的身体兴奋了起来，身为一个alpha却像omega一样用后面高潮了。  
但没关系，斑心想，只要这个人是柱间，就没关系，斑咬上了柱间的肩膀，压抑了自己因为快感而想要发出的尖叫，淡淡的血腥味在口腔蔓延，柱间感到肩膀上的疼痛，转头看到的一幕却让柱间愣住了，斑紧紧的闭上双眼，眼眶微微的发红。  
柱间伸手按住斑的脑袋揉了揉，每次在这种时候斑总会格外的乖巧，说：“我想了很久，斑，我无法想象你会离开我，我爱你。”  
柱间突如其来的告白搞得斑有些愣了，他抬头看着柱间，柱间一眨不眨的看着斑，他知道，柱间是认真的。  
斑双手攥紧，过了一会，颤抖着说：“柱间，我也爱你。”期待已久的愿望骤然的成真，无法言喻的喜悦一下子充满了柱间的心口，他紧紧的拥抱着斑，说：“太好了，太好了......”  
“嗯”  
斑轻轻的回应道，二人又滚回了床榻，开始缠在一起，斑被干的呜呜恩恩的，迷迷糊糊中他感到柱间的那玩意又变大了，他知道柱间要在自己的身体里成结了。  
“斑，接下来可能会有点难受，你忍着点。”柱间除了第一次怕自己受伤，没有在自己的体内成结，之后的每一次都会成结，柱间很执着于要将斑染上自己的味道，尽管每次斑都会狠狠的骂他一顿然后想尽办法把自己身上的味道散去，但柱间依然执着。  
斑眼中莫名的神色动了动，他突然发力把柱间按在了自己的身下，“斑？”柱间有些茫然，斑苍白的笑了，眼中满溢着悲伤，他错了错身位，柱间觉得自己的性器抵在了一个穴口，斑按住柱间的肩膀，说：“惩罚我吧。”  
说完，狠狠的坐了下去，柱间的心中警铃大作，但成结的过程是不可逆转的，斑只觉得那个发育不完全的地方被一个巨大一瞬间撑到了极限，剧烈的割裂痛感像有一把刀在自己的肚子里搅来搅去。  
柱间看着二人的连接处流出触目惊心的鲜血，斑晃了晃身体，如果不是柱间及时伸手捞住了斑，斑就直接栽倒了后面。  
一股一股的热液浇在了斑的体内，结松开了之后柱间慌忙的离开了斑的身体，斑半死不活的躺在床上，只有出的气没有进的气，血液混着白浊从斑的后面流出。  
“斑！”  
柱间生气了，斑半眯着眼想，但接下来他无法思考了，默默的让柱间给自己治疗。柱间突然重重的打了斑一掌，斑被打懵了，他难以置信的看着柱间，“你知道你在做什么吗！”柱间对着他吼道：“你下次再敢这样我就打断你的腿！”  
“柱间....你哭了”斑说道，笑了笑，说：“一点威慑力都没有。”  
斑的话撬开了柱间心底仅剩的防线，他死死的勒住了斑，几乎要把斑给勒断气了，斑说：“对不起，我不会离开你的。”

（2）  
天亮了，宇智波的族长回来了，得知了斑战败之后就一直在焦急等待的宇智波急急忙忙的赶了出来，昨天一夜的时间，投降派的声音已经完全盖过了主战派的声音，前线的战士大多被千手俘虏了，即使是侥幸逃回来的也对那场大战语焉不详，但无论如何，宇智波大势已去已经成为了既定的事实。  
“斑大......”  
最先迎上去的火核在闻到了空气中的味道之后一下子噤声，那股气味，凡是闻过的宇智波族人都不会忘记的，是千手族长，千手柱间的信息素的味道。  
“火核，准备和千手结盟。”斑把手中的卷轴丢给了火核，之后赶到的宇智波族人面面相觑，那股味道实在是太明显了，但当着斑的面他们什么也不敢说。  
“结盟.....千手愿意和我们结盟....”  
“不会是因为....”  
“闭嘴，你不想活了！”  
火核握紧拳头，指甲几乎要掐出血了，族人们在想什么，他的心里很清楚，“都安静！”火核吼了出来，周围的声音渐渐的低了下去，最后消失，所有人的目光都集中在火核的脸上，等待着下一步的命令。  
“刹那，把卷轴带给长老，叫上惠美，先商量一下结盟的事项。”  
随着火核有条不紊的布置，聚集的众人渐渐的散去了。  
另一边，斑在回到自己的住所，关上门，看着墙上挂着的那把刀，那是泉奈的遗物，斑伸手拿下了长刀，轻轻的抚摸着刀鞘，说：“泉奈，对不起，我没有遵守和你的约定，我和柱间结盟了，我相信他的真心，你放心，我会保护好宇智波一族的，用你给我的眼睛。”  
结盟的事项缓慢的进行，每一项涉及到利益分配的项目都会拖上很长的时间，双方不停的争吵谈判。  
“千手扉间！你不要欺人太甚！”刹那忍不住拍桌而起，千手扉间冷哼一声，说：“宇智波本来就是战败方，我们给的条件已经足够好了，不要不知足。”  
“大家先别吵，扉间！我们和宇智波是平等的结盟，要成立的村子里每一族都是平等的！”千手柱间制止了两人之间的争吵，转头看了看斑的方向，从会议一开始斑就一言不发，这有些反常，柱间问道：“斑，你有什么看法吗？”  
宇智波斑脸色有些苍白，他坐在椅子上一言不发，胃部翻江倒海的难受，忍住恶心感坐在这里已经是他的极限了，但随着柱间的发问，所有人都看向他，斑刚刚开口，就觉得有什么东西翻涌着要出来。  
“砰！”  
斑直接推开门走了出去，留下一众人面面相觑，柱间皱了皱眉，向周围人道了一声歉，跟在斑的身后离开了会议室。  
“斑，怎么了？”柱间走出门，看到斑趴在洗手池边不停的吐，吃下去的饭被吐了个一干二净。  
“没什么。”斑打开水龙头，靠着池沿缓了口气，说：“最近没休息好而已。”接着准备起身，看着柱间担忧的眼神，斑说：“会议还没结束，先回去开会吧。”  
说完，斑站直了身体，但紧接着一股头晕目眩的感觉向他袭来，耳边传来一阵阵的嗡鸣，斑晃了两下，落入了一个温暖的怀抱，好像有什么人在焦急的喊自己的名字，斑还没来得及多想，就陷入了昏迷。  
（3）  
斑缓缓的睁开眼，天色已经黑了，族医由里奈正坐在斑的身边，看到斑醒了过来，立刻高兴的喊了起来：“族长醒了！”  
外面似乎有些嘈杂的声音，在听到由里奈的话后安静了下来，门被拉开了，柱间走了进来，扉间跟在他身后，脸色不是很好看。  
“斑！”柱间激动的握住了斑的手，斑有些不知所措，问道：“我怎么了吗？”柱间高兴的抱住斑亲了一口，说：“斑你怀孕了，我们有孩子了！”  
“什么......”这个消息直接把斑给打懵了，他僵硬的问道：“可是，我是个alpha啊....”他茫然的在周围人的脸上环视了一圈，终于确定柱间不是在拿他开玩笑。  
“孩子.....”斑喃喃着，现在自己的腹部还一片平坦，看不出怀孕，这是我的家人，是我和柱间的孩子，之前在石碑上看到的话突然的蹦进了斑的脑海，斑不由的抽了抽嘴角，该不会这就是石碑所说的森罗万象吧，六道仙人未免太不靠谱了点吧。  
斑和柱间有了孩子的事情迅速的传遍了千手和宇智波两族，接着又传遍了整个忍界，成为全大陆无论是高层还是平民的饭后谈资。  
不知道是不是斑怀孕的原因，千手扉间的态度在那之后松动了不少，两族的谈判事项顺利了许多，天气渐渐的变冷了，村子的选址已经确定了，两族开始搬迁，预计明年春天就能全部落住新的村子了。  
现在斑已经怀了五个月了，即使穿着宽松的族服也盖不住怀孕的痕迹，四处一片欣欣向荣，斑走到族地，族人们正在热火朝天的收拾家具，每个人的脸上都有遮不住的愉快，被快乐的氛围感染，斑不由自主的笑了起来。  
“族长大人！”一名宇智波发现了斑，惊呼了出声，说：“您怎么来了....”  
斑知道对方的言下之意，说：“无妨，在屋里呆久了，出来透透气。”说完，斑走到中心，火核正在指挥族人把东西都搬上车子拉走，看到斑走了过来，火核恭恭敬敬的行了个礼，说：“斑大人，搬迁的事项已经准备的差不多了，可以准备迁走了。”  
斑接过火核手中的文书，开始跟火核一起讨论具体的细节，在商讨的过程中，火核的视线不由自主的一直飘向斑的肚子，那里有一个生命，是斑大人怀上的，千手柱间的孩子。  
注意到火核的情绪变化，斑合上了文书，说道：“火核，如果你有什么疑问，可以问出来。”火核攥紧拳头，死咬着下唇却什么也没说出来，斑叹了一口气，说：“你也是那样想的吗？”突然被戳破心思，火核惊讶的看着斑，说：“大人，您都知道.....”  
怎么可能不知道呢？斑心想，那些人认为千手与宇智波一族的平等结盟是自己用身体向千手族长换来的，在怀孕之后更是坐实了这个本来有些虚无缥缈的传言。  
那些人看向自己的眼神变了，除了之前的畏惧，现在多了怜悯和厌恶，“那您为什么.....”火核有些生气，他对于那些人的语言非常愤怒，不止一次斥责过他们，为什么斑大人明明知道却不惩罚他们。  
“火核，没有必要。”斑合上文书，将它递到火核的手里，说：“如果他们愿意相信就随他们去吧。”  
“您到底.....是千手族长强迫您的吗？”  
斑看着火核一脸认真的问出这句话，笑了起来，火核莫名其妙的看着斑笑的前仰后合，摸不着头脑。  
“斑！”  
突然，一个出乎意料的人出现在宇智波的族地，千手族长兴冲冲的跑了过来，抱住斑的腰举着他转了一圈，然后不出意外的被斑暴打了一顿。  
“你在搞什么？”斑脸颊有些微红，他气呼呼的锤了柱间一拳，柱间有些委屈的瘪瘪嘴，说：“斑，我想你了。”  
“我们上次开会才刚刚见过。”  
“可是你都没跟我说过话....”  
“我说过。”  
“‘我同意’根本就不算。”  
“......”  
柱间灵光乍现，趁斑没反应过来直接把斑横抱起来几下子消失在众人的眼中了。  
火核还有一众宇智波呆在原地，总觉得，眼睛闪的有点疼。

（4）  
柱间推开斑房间的门，把斑轻轻的放下，刚刚落地，两人就迫不及待的吻在了一起，疯狂的掠夺着对方口腔里的空气，只是几天没有见到，柱间就觉得自己快要想斑想到发疯了。  
顺着斑的腰往下探，柱间搂住斑的肚子，有些不满，说：“斑，你穿的太薄了。”  
斑看了看，他并不觉得自己穿的薄，刚想反驳就看到柱间打开他的衣柜从里面翻出了一件保暖衣，斑的脸色一下子就变了，说：“千手柱间，你不要企图让我穿上那件丑的要死的衣服。”  
“不行，斑你必须穿上。”千手柱间毫不让步，攥住了斑的手腕，要把这件衣服给斑硬套上去，“你休想！”斑使劲的抗争着，拒绝穿上这件衣服。  
“斑大人，您的午饭......”家忍刚来开门就看到眼前这一幕，呆住了，慌慌忙忙的又把门给关上了，说：“柱间大人，我不知道您在这里，对不起打扰了。”  
门“砰”的一下关上了，刚刚愣住的两人瞬间反应了过来，柱间说：“斑，你还没有吃午饭吗？”斑觉得自己头都要大了，柱间婆婆妈妈的好烦啊，他不耐烦的说：“这么忙我哪有时间吃饭啊。”  
斑话音刚落，柱间就开始蹲在地上源源不断的冒出黑气，沮丧的说：“都是我的错，如果我能来照顾斑就不会发生这种事情了......”  
“你快点起来......我穿还不行吗！？”  
斑头疼的看着柱间，解开了自己族服的外套，露出了里面黑色的内衬，脱去了宽松的族服，斑隆起的肚子显露无疑，柱间拿起那件保暖衣给斑套上，斑穿上后有些不满的拽了拽，说：“好热。”  
“屋子里温度比较高，到外面就不热了。”柱间制止了斑不断扯领子的行为，说：“你先睡一会，我去给你做饭。”  
“你还会做饭？”斑挑了挑眉，柱间单膝跪在沙发上，说：“你尝尝看不就知道了？”斑拉过柱间的领口，在他的侧颈咬了一口，笑着说：“你别把我毒死就行。”  
柱间掐了一把斑的腰，两人又黏黏糊糊了一会，才分开各做各的事情。  
过了一会，柱间满意的看着自己做出来的豆皮寿司，不错，卖相很完美，欣赏了一会之后柱间才轻悄悄的走到斑的身边，斑已经睡着了，身上裹着一条薄毯子，看上去像是一只大刺猬，柱间被自己的想象逗乐了，他推了一下斑，说：“斑，醒醒，午饭做好了。”  
斑缓缓的睁开眼睛，“柱.....”还没说完，嘴里突然被塞进了一个寿司，斑眨了眨眼，看着柱间，柱间嘿嘿笑了几下，说：“斑，尝尝怎么样？”  
嚼了几下，斑把嘴里的寿司咽了下去，说：“还不赖。”说完，自己去捏了一个塞进嘴里，斑是个很挑剔的人，既然他说还不赖，那就是很好的意思了，柱间面带笑意的看着斑把寿司一个一个的塞进嘴里。  
“对了。”斑突然想到了什么，说：“柱间，你是什么时候学会做的豆皮寿司？”  
“很早很早。”柱间擦掉了斑嘴角边的米粒，说：“像这样给你做一顿豆皮寿司我已经想了很久了。”  
“你......”斑想说什么，但突然停住了，“柱间，他动了。”柱间急忙把手覆上斑的肚子，即使隔着一层衣服也能清晰的感觉到孩子在肚子里的活动。  
“真活泼。”  
柱间说，斑握住柱间的手，两人的手交叠着放在斑的肚子上，说：“这么会闹腾，一看就跟你一样。”  
“可是我想要个像你一样的小孩。”柱间回答到，突然，他想到了什么，笑嘻嘻的看着斑，说：“要不我们再生一个吧，一个像我一个像你。”  
“......你找死。”

（5）  
时间飞逝，转眼间就来到了来年的开春，经历了痛苦难熬的生产过程，斑脱力的躺在床上，柱间抱着一个粉粉嫩嫩的肉团子凑到斑的面前，说：“斑，是个女孩子。”  
斑费力的睁大了眼睛，看着眼前的小婴儿，与斑见过的其他刚出生的孩子不同，小婴儿的身上皱纹很少，像个瓷雕的娃娃一样可爱，斑嘴角扯出一丝微笑，接着就因为过于疲惫而昏睡了过去。  
斑睡了一天一夜，才转醒过来，房间外有些嘈杂的声音，斑下床走向隔壁的房间，声音一点点的变清晰。  
“哇，你看她笑了!”  
“好可爱啊！”  
“哎，你轻一点，别戳她的脸。”  
“呜哇---”  
小婴儿大声的哭了起来，斑拉开门，是几名宇智波的孩子，看到斑以后瑟瑟发抖的缩成一团，完蛋了，斑大人肯定会生气的。  
斑走过去抱起婴儿拍着背摇了一会，小婴儿渐渐的停止的哭泣，扫了一眼那群怕的抱团的小鬼，斑板着脸，底下的小鬼都快要被吓哭了。他们推推搡搡，最后一个头发卷卷的小男孩怯生生的走了出来，小声的说：“斑大人，对，对不起，呜......”还没说完，小男孩就哭了起来。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“宇，宇智波镜。”  
“下次别这样了。”斑叹了一口气，把小宝宝放回摇篮里，小婴儿咂咂嘴，重新睡了过去。  
“哎。”镜有些意外，斑大人这是，原谅自己了吗？刚刚还以为斑大人会拎着自己去见家长呢。“那个.......”镜刚想说话，斑做出了一个噤声的动作，小声的说：“小声一点，别把她吵醒了，还有，不许再戳她的脸了。”  
一众小伙伴高兴的差点跳起来，斑大人这是准许他们看小宝宝了，但旋即意识到小宝宝还在睡觉，捂住了嘴，悄悄的凑在摇篮旁边，一个一个的小黑脑袋晃来晃去。  
小孩子总是好奇心旺盛，很快，他们就离开到外面去捉蜻蜓了，过了一会，乳娘把小婴儿抱去吃奶了，斑回到书房，文书大部分已经被火核批好了，砚台下还压了一张纸，上面写着：“还请好好休息-----火核”，斑微微一笑，把火核留下的纸放到一边，“斑！”柱间突然从背后抱住了斑，说：“你怎么现在就下床了，你还需要好好休息。”  
“好了。”斑打开了柱间的手，说：“我已经没事了，话说，你是从哪进来的。”柱间眼睛往窗台瞟了瞟，说：“我翻窗进来的。”  
“.......下次你给我走门。”  
“斑，宝宝呢？”柱间急忙岔开了话题，斑说：“乳娘抱去喂奶了。”柱间好像想到了什么，欠揍的笑了，斑心中警铃大作，每次柱间这样笑，斑就知道柱间肯定是又有什么坏主意了，“喂，你想干什么？”斑警惕的看着柱间，柱间笑着说：“斑不要这么紧张嘛，我就是想知道斑会不会产乳啊。”说完，就要伸手去袭胸，斑只觉得火冒三丈，一个过肩摔把柱间摔倒了地上，说：“你脑子清醒一点，我是个alpha啊！”  
“呜呜呜，斑斑！”  
“不许叫我斑斑！”  
日子过得飞快，柱间和斑为小女孩取名奈奈子，入了千手族谱，村子的建设如火如荼的进行着，伴随着木叶的强盛，人们同样关注着麻里奈，期望她有一天会觉醒写轮眼或是木遁，在忍界一鸣惊人。  
但很遗憾，一直到奈奈子三岁，她都没有觉醒任何的血继限界，相反，她甚至都没有查克拉，在这个忍者的孩子普遍早熟的年代，三岁还没有查克拉，基本上就已经确定了奈奈子的一生与忍者无缘了。  
对此，斑有些难过，但柱间却不以为然，他宽慰斑，忍者的生涯一直都是刀口舔血，作为普通人过完一生，也是一种幸福。  
等到奈奈子五岁了，忍者学校也建立了起来，经过了一夜的讨论，柱间和斑还是决定把奈奈子送到忍者学校里，一方面是为了奈奈子能有更多的伙伴，另一方面也是为了向世人展示木叶对于平民和忍者一视同仁的决心。

（6）  
开学那日，柱间和斑早早的就开始准备，奈奈子也非常的开心，她拿出了扉间叔叔从火之国都城给自己带的昂贵的和服，在那之前奈奈子一直都舍不得穿它。  
斑给奈奈子编了一个漂亮的发型，看着奈奈子高兴的在镜子前转圈圈，笑了起来，他们像一对寻常的父母那样把奈奈子送到了校门口，斑拉着奈奈子的手，柱间替奈奈子拎着小书包，“啊！千惠！”奈奈子看到了自己的小伙伴，宇智波千惠，从柱间手中拿过小书包朝着千惠跑了过去，一边跑还不忘回头给柱间和斑告别：“柱间爸爸，斑爸爸，我先走了！”说完，高高兴兴的拉着千惠的手，有说有笑的走进了校门。  
柱间和斑无奈的对视了一眼，看着奈奈子进了教学楼，看不到了，才转身回家，回到家，关上门，斑有些忧心的说：“柱间，奈奈子在学校会不会被欺负？”柱间哈哈笑了几声，说：“斑，你要对我们的孩子有信心啊。”“可是......”斑不再说话了，他不知道为什么自己最近变得患得患失起来。  
“比起这个......”柱间突然抱住斑压在了沙发上，坏心眼的在斑的胸前点了几下，凑近斑的耳边，悄声的说：“斑，我们好久没有亲热过了吧。”斑抓住柱间的领子吻了上去，笑着说：“孩子刚刚不在，你就这么猴急。”  
之前孩子还在的时候，他们没办法像之前一样肆意的做爱，需要时刻顾虑着孩子，现在终于抓住机会可以放飞一下自我，当然难耐心中的搔痒。  
“怎么？斑不想吗？”柱间搂着斑，在斑看不见的地方结了个印，斑只觉得柱间吹得他耳朵痒痒，“哼，你也.....!!”斑接下来的声音直接变了调，他觉得有什么东西顺着自己的大腿爬了上来，冰凉的藤蔓与皮肤接触，激的斑直接打了个冷颤。  
他恶狠狠的剐了柱间一记眼刀，咬牙切齿的说：“我说过多少次，不许把木遁用到这种奇怪的东西上面！”  
但那藤蔓丝毫没有停手的意思，甚至开始一圈圈的缠上斑的大腿，粗糙的表面不住的摩擦着光滑的皮肤，斑觉得自己要起一身的鸡皮疙瘩了。  
斑的耳尖因为恼羞成怒而发红，柱间觉得斑现在的样子可爱极了，忍不住在斑的耳尖上咬了一口，疼的斑嘶了一声。  
接着，柱间动手脱去了斑的衣服，斑也丝毫不甘示弱，没几下，两人几乎是扒了个精光，斑伸手给柱间套弄了起来，柱间愣了，感受到手中的东西大了一圈，斑笑着另一只手在柱间的胸口打着圈，说：“柱间，你忍不住了。”不是疑问句，而是肯定句，柱间注视着斑似笑非笑的眼睛，只觉得全身的血液都向下半身涌了过去，自己现在只想把眼前这人压在身下，狠狠的操到他哭出来，让他知道挑逗的代价。  
“这可是你自找的。”柱间突然发力把斑翻了个面，这下斑慌了起来，愤怒的吼道：“千手柱间！不准从后面上我！”  
“斑，这可由不得你了。”后穴突然被插入了异物，斑浑身都紧张了起来，柱间抚着斑的后背说：“斑，放松一点。”“混蛋，你明明知道......”斑气愤的想到，这人居然还摸自己的背，自己能放松下来才是有鬼了。  
斑还没能多想，一个炙热的物体突然冲进了只经过了匆匆扩张的穴道，斑浑身的寒毛都乍起了，柱间开始抽插起来，斑双手攥紧沙发的把手，承受着柱间的冲击，快感和痛苦同时冲击着他，斑觉得自己的大脑快要被撕裂了。  
经历了无数次的性爱，柱间当然对斑的身体了如指掌，很快，他就找到了斑那一处敏感点，开始猛烈的进攻起来，前列腺被不断的刺激的快感让斑几乎要发疯了，但他偏偏还射不出来，这种矛盾感救护要把他逼疯了。  
“柱间，柱间......我想”接下来的话斑无论如何都说不出来，柱间俯下身，说：“斑想做什么？”  
可恶，斑不禁磨了磨牙，下身胀痛的感觉一直折磨着他，斑艰难的开口说：“我想，射.....”  
柱间这时耍起坏来，说：“斑想什么？我没听清。”  
“你！”斑已经处在爆发的边缘了，柱间却驾着斑的腿换成了侧入的姿势，柱间知道，再这样下去斑肯定要发火了，虽然自己很想看斑求饶的样子，但如果代价是以后一个月自己只能睡沙发，那还是算了吧。  
伴随着一声喟叹，两个人一起射了出来。

（7）  
奈奈子放学回来了，一推开门就看到斑爸爸非常生气的坐在椅子上，不时的揉一下自己的腰，柱间爸爸顶着满头的包消沉的在厨房做饭，奈奈子奇怪的歪了歪头，这时，斑笑着坐过来抱过奈奈子做到沙发上，说：“奈奈子回来了，今天过得怎么样？”  
关于学校的话题一下子吸引走了奈奈子的注意力，她开始兴高采烈的跟斑讲述自己这一天的经历，柱间可怜兮兮的想要加入，每次都被斑瞪了一眼，最后一个人消沉的蹲到一边落泪。  
“奈奈子，吃饭了。”好不容易熬到了饭点，柱间急忙打断了那边两人的谈话，摆出了一桌丰盛的饭菜，可怜巴巴的看着斑，像一只大型犬一样。  
斑脸色冰冷，柱间心中不住的落泪，自己完了，斑这次真的生气了，但接下来斑却“噗嗤”笑了，说：“这次就原谅你了。”柱间心中阴霾一下子被扫干净了，他高兴的抱住斑吧唧亲了一口，亲的斑一下子脸红了，奈奈子还在一边起哄，说：“咦~柱间爸爸好不害臊啊。”  
柱间在斑反应过来之前闪身进厨房，拿出了一盘鳗鱼饭，说：“今天准备了奈奈子最喜欢的鳗鱼饭哦。”  
“鳗鱼饭！”奈奈子高兴的挥舞着双手，柱间微笑着把鳗鱼饭放到了奈奈子的面前，鱼腥味一股股的往鼻子里钻，斑突然觉得一阵恶心，拉过垃圾桶“哇”的一声吐了出来。  
“斑！”“爸爸！”  
柱间和奈奈子同时惊呼了起来，斑只觉得一阵头晕目眩，一个念头闪过柱间的脑海，他急忙在指尖凝起查克拉在斑的腹部划过，惊喜的神色出现在他的脸上，柱间开心的攥住斑的双手说：“斑，你怀孕了！”  
奈奈子眨了眨眼，高兴的说：“我要有弟弟妹妹了吗！”  
“对啊！”柱间抱过奈奈子蹭了蹭，奈奈子咯咯的笑了起来，斑仙子阿脑子还有点迷糊，他不知所措的问道：“我们不是今天......”  
柱间听完乐的笑了，说：“斑你糊涂了，他们已经两个月大了。”  
斑的脑子清醒了一点，抓住了柱间话里的关键，问道：“他们？”“对啊。”柱间说：“是双胞胎哦。”  
“两个弟弟！”奈奈子高兴的趴在斑的肚子上，柱间笑着问：“为什么是弟弟，奈奈子不想要妹妹吗？”  
奈奈子不高兴的瘪了瘪嘴说：“我想要小弟弟，小妹妹会跟我抢好看的衣服的。”柱间揉了两把奈奈子的头顶，哈哈哈大笑。  
两个孩子长得速度比当初奈奈子的速度要快得多，才不过五个月斑就开始行动不便了，没走两步就要停下来揉揉腰，这时扉间提出了火影的选举，村子已经成立了快两年了，一直没有火影，柱间本来想把这个位置给斑，但扉间提出了民主选举。  
因为自己行动不便，加上柱间当火影也是民心所向，斑借口养胎退出了火影的选举，结局也是毫不意外的，柱间以压倒性的优势当选。  
当柱间当选火影的消息传来时，斑正在族内批文书，也许是顾及到他还在怀孕，送上来的都是一些无足轻重的小事。  
斑批了两本觉得没意思，于是把文书直接丢到了一边，揉了揉太阳穴，准备出去走走，散散心。  
现在正是族内训练的时间，只有偶尔才会遇到一两个人，看到斑，对面的人恭恭敬敬的行了个礼，说：“斑大人，下午好。”斑点头示意。  
这时，传来一阵交谈的声音。  
“难过什么啊！不就是你们族长没选上火影吗？我们族长连参加都没参加呢！”  
“那能一样吗？斑大人可是火影夫人。”  
“哼”两人中的宇智波突然不屑的哼了一声，说：“什么火影夫人，不过是......”很快，好像想到了什么，没有再接着说下去，只是勾住另一个人的肩膀，说：“哎，喝酒去喝酒去，一醉解千愁！”  
他们走了过去，没有注意到藏在巷子阴影处的斑，“不过是......”斑嘲讽的笑了一下，重复了一遍那人刚刚没说完的话，抚上自己的肚子，感受里面两个小东西闹的动静，神情莫测。

（8）  
随着月份的增大，斑愈加的深居简出，最后几个月索性直接把自己关在家里，族里的事物全部都交给了火核，族人也乐见其成，于是这件事就这么敲定了。  
这一天，半夜里柱间突然被斑给摇醒，斑紧紧的抓住柱间肩膀，说：“柱间，我肚子疼，”听到斑的话柱间直接吓出了一身的冷汗，他拉起被子，斑的身下的床单已经全被浸湿了。  
“斑，你提前破水了。”柱间把斑的身体摆平，让他可以舒服一点，斑捂住肚子，脸色煞白，问：“不是还没到月份吗，柱间，孩子是不是出事了。”  
“别担心。”柱间拿开斑的手，安慰他：“双胞胎会早产一点是正常的，他们没事。”  
斑悬着的心稍微放下了一下，但随即而来的剧痛夺去了他的思考能力，即使已经有过一次生产经历，宫缩发作起来的剧痛依然把斑折磨的够呛。  
难熬的一夜过去了，等到太阳升起的时候，柱间怀里抱着两个哇哇哭的小孩子，斑无力的躺在床上，有气无力的说：“千手柱间，下次要生孩子换你来！”  
本来恶狠狠的话语因为发言者的虚脱而显得轻飘飘的，柱间撩开斑额前被汗水沾湿的发丝，有些后怕，生完第一个孩子之后斑突然大出血，如果不是自己在这里后果难以设想，他握住斑的手紧闭双眼，颤抖着说：“好，我们以后不生了。”  
因为斑的突发状况，桃华把奈奈子带走了，一等到柱间给桃华发来母子平安的消息，奈奈子就迫不及待的回到了家。  
“斑爸爸，柱间爸爸！”  
奈奈子拉开门，看到了放在摇篮里的两个小宝宝，柱间笑着对奈奈子说：“是两个小弟弟哦，奈奈子当姐姐了！”  
“哇！”奈奈子的身高不够，踮着脚尖看摇篮里的两个小宝宝，伸出手想碰碰他们，刚刚伸出手指，小弟弟在半空中挥舞的手抓住了奈奈子的手指，奈奈子的眼睛一下子亮了起来，兴奋的看向柱间，说：“爸爸你看！弟弟握住我的手了！”  
“奈奈子。”斑轻轻的喊着女儿，奈奈子一蹦一跳的走向了斑，斑半靠在床头，摸了摸奈奈子的脑袋，说：“奈奈子喜不喜欢小弟弟啊。”  
“喜欢！”奈奈子重重的点了一下脑袋，斑继续说：“奈奈子以后就是家里最大的孩子了，要保护好弟弟。”说到这里，斑的眼神黯淡了，不明白斑为什么突然不开心的奈奈子以为斑是担心自己不能保护好弟弟，急忙说到：“爸爸，我一定会保护好弟弟的！”  
斑笑了一下，说：“奈奈子要记住，你们是亲人，无论何时，你都可以相信我们。”  
柱间知道斑是想起泉奈了，泉奈是死于扉间的飞雷神之下这件事他们没人告诉奈奈子，柱间和斑商量着要等奈奈子年龄大一点再告诉她，想到这里，柱间走了过来，蹲下来与奈奈子平视，说：“奈奈子有一个死去的舅舅，叫泉奈。”  
“柱间！”斑厉声的说到：“你难道现在！”  
“斑！”柱间的声音依旧平稳，但其中透漏着不容拒绝的坚定，说：“我们不可能瞒着奈奈子一辈子。”  
“泉奈舅舅.......”奈奈子念着这个名字，柱间接着说：“在村子建立之前，千手和宇智波是敌人，在一场战斗中，扉间用飞雷神重伤了泉奈......”  
“是叔叔杀了舅舅吗！”奈奈子惊呼道，她无法接受这种事情，眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。  
“不是。”柱间看着奈奈子，眼神透着决心，接着说：“是战争，因为战争，人们相互厮杀，在厮杀之中不断的有人失去自己的兄弟，父母，孩子，被仇恨驱使着，人们不断的进行一轮又一轮的厮杀，而这又不断的产生了新的仇恨。”  
“怎么会这样。”奈奈子难过的说：“可是，这样的就没完没了了。”  
“是啊。”柱间欣慰的笑了，奈奈子比他想象中要更加的成熟，该说不愧是斑和自己的孩子吗，他接着说：“但现在仇恨的链条已经断裂了，你看，木叶的大家不是已经停止了争斗吗？奈奈子，我和斑总有一天会死去，以后要交到你们的手中，奈奈子。”柱间从怀中拿出一个绿色的吊坠，带在了奈奈子的脖子上，说：“木叶的未来是你们的，奈奈子。”  
奈奈子懵懂的点了点头，但斑从头到尾只是紧紧的攥住被子，一言不发。

9  
两个孩子被分别取名木叶和若叶，木叶归入千手一族而若叶归入宇智波一族，随着木叶一天天的繁荣兴盛，木叶和若叶也在长大，与姐姐不同，他们早早的觉醒了能力，木叶不出意外的继承了木遁，而若叶开了写轮眼，还一开就是二勾玉，二人觉醒血继的消息传出，千手和宇智波自然是高兴地，忍界那些别有用心之人自然失望透顶，也只好安慰自己起码不是一起继承了那两个怪物的变态能力。  
木叶和若叶一进入忍者学校就立刻从同龄人中脱颖而出，已常人难以想象的速度迅速的升为了中忍，据说千手扉间盯着一群中忍中的这两个小萝卜头看了很久，然后决定提高中忍考试的难度，令忍者学校里没毕业的学生叫苦不迭。  
但和平总是短暂的，很快，因为之前关于土地的问题无法谈拢，风之国与火之国起了摩擦，并很快的发展为战争。  
宇智波斑听说了这件事立刻动身前往边境，但当他来到边境的时候，风之国已经在占领了的火之国土地上迁徙了平民，并派忍者帮他们建立了村落。  
看到宇智波斑的到来，孩子扑进母亲的怀里，在街上行走的人们纷纷的停住了脚步，他们紧张的看着宇智波斑，眼中全是恐惧，却无一人后退。  
“你们的头领在哪里。”  
斑冷冷的问道，他看着周围被临时搭起来的房子，不，甚至不能称之为屋子，那只是木头搭起来的简陋框架上铺着一层稻草罢了。  
面对斑的发问，人们面面相觑，最后，一名精壮的中年男子走了出来，是个beta,他看着面前的宇智波斑，与传闻中相同，气势冷的可怕，只是被他看着就忍不住想要逃跑。  
“是风影命令你们来的吗？”  
“不。”男子握紧双拳，压抑下心中的恐惧，说：“我们是自愿的。”  
斑环视了一圈周围的人，他们没说谎，接着说：“你们现在还有机会，在我发火之前离开。”  
人们恐惧的互相看着，但没人行动，男子鼓起勇气对斑说：“我们的家园被沙尘暴淹没了，我们不会离开。”  
男子紧接着补了一句：“我们不会离开，你可以杀了我们。”  
恐怖的查克拉瞬间爆发开了，母亲怀里的孩子哇哇大哭起来，男子扛不住威压，直接在斑的面前跪了下来。  
“我说过，机会只有一次。”  
他们没有可以落脚的地方，如果被赶回大漠，等待他们的只有死亡，资源本就贫乏的风之国不会有部落愿意收留他们，因此，他们才会冒着被杀的风险来到火之国的边境。  
男子闭上了眼睛，等待死亡的降临。  
一个月后  
“砰！”  
火影室的门被重重的甩上，门口的守卫看着斑一脸的黑气的从火影楼里走出来，一个月前，就在宇智波斑准备用暴力赶走那些平民的时候，是千手柱间赶到阻止了他，他说服了火之国的大名收留这些难民，接受他们成为火之国的人民，听完柱间的话，那些死里逃生的人喜出望外，忙着感谢千手柱间，但宇智波斑却和千手柱间当场翻脸，直接离开了。  
“你今天收留了风之国的难民，那明天土之国的呢？水之国的呢？你也全部收留吗！”  
“斑！我会和其他的影商量的！”  
“商量？他们会跟你商量！”  
宇智波斑回忆着刚刚对话，只觉得火气又上来了，但想着不能把一肚子的火带回家面对孩子，斑转身向村外走去，准备去散心。  
但刚走出来没多久，斑就感受到了异样的查克拉，他朝着感知到的方向走去，看到了两个土之国的忍者，“无？”斑有些疑惑，他旁边跟着的是他的土地。  
“斑！”无停下了脚步，看着宇智波斑，说：“我们是来火影和谈的，没有敌意。”  
“和谈？”斑审视着二人，说：“为什么我不知道这件事。”  
无和大野木对视了一下，皱了皱眉，这件事宇智波斑居然不知道吗？大野木说：“我们的结盟是扉间大人和柱间大人同意了的，还请让我们离开。”  
“扉间......和柱间。”斑喃喃道，两人茫然的看着斑，斑突然冷笑了一声，接着爆发了查克拉，蓝色的须佐骨骼包围在他的周围，他说：“木叶不需要结盟。”  
说完转身离去，突然他想到了什么，冷冷的瞥了一眼二人，说：“还有，不要在我面前提那个人。”


	2. Chapter 2

因为斑的突然插入，火之国与土之国的结盟破裂了，千手扉间为此在会议上和柱间狠狠的吵了一架，周围的所有人都不敢说话，柱间觉得心烦意乱，他想问问斑的想法，环视了一周，斑不在，柱间这时才恍然意识到，自己已经很久没在会议上见到斑了。

“大哥，你有在听我说话吗？”扉间看着柱间突然两眼放空，一股无名火从心中窜起，他双手重重的拍在了桌子上，周围的各族族长也跟着扉间一起看向柱间。

“对不起。”柱间回过神来，接着说：“我们继续开会吧。”

会议一结束，柱间就赶回了家，斑正在后院指导木叶和若叶修习忍术，感受到柱间的查克拉，斑依然一动不动。反倒是木叶和若叶先注意到了柱间的到来，他们兴奋的扑向柱间，叽叽呱呱的说着今天自己又学会了什么新的忍术。

柱间笑着摸了摸他们的小脑袋，说：“今天训练到此为止，千叶阿姨今天买了新的和果子，去吃吧。”

两人对视一眼，一起“呜呼”的欢呼，接着哒哒哒的跑向厨房了。

训练场上现在只剩下了斑和柱间两人，柱间不知道该怎么开口，斑一言不发的转过身，假装没看见柱间，直接走了过去。

“斑！”柱间拽住了斑，神色焦虑，说：“我们需要谈谈。”

“怎么？”斑冷笑一下，说：“现在来找我兴师问罪了？放手！”说完，狠狠的甩了一下手腕，想要挣脱柱间，但柱间死死的钳住了斑的双手，紧紧的盯住斑的眼睛，问：“你今天为什么不来开会？”

“我没兴趣跟那群蠢货一起共事。”

斑别过头不去看柱间的眼睛，他感到手上的力道渐渐的松了，转过头，柱间正神色哀伤的看着斑，说：“这种情况持续多久了？”

斑一时语塞，自己能说什么？这种排挤是从什么时候开始的，从结盟的那一刻就开始了，无论是自己在宇智波族内被日渐架空的权力，或是千手扉间明里暗里的排挤，它们从未消失。

“斑，对不起。”柱间抱住了斑，他想想自己的近日的作为，觉得有些后怕，为什么自己迟迟没有发现村子里人们对斑态度的变化，各种烦心事充斥了他的日常，以至于他连倾听斑的心声的时间都没有了。

“不，这不是你的错。”斑接着说：“你不需要为我道歉，你做的已经很好了，柱间。”

入夜，等到孩子们都睡着了，斑迷迷糊糊之中被柱间给晃醒了了，斑有些不满的问道：“千手柱间，你干什么？”柱间笑着说：“你跟我来，来了就知道了。”

“对了。”柱间说：“斑不可以睁眼。”说完，用手盖住了斑的双眼，斑嗤笑了一下，说：“幼稚。”然而还是乖乖的闭上了眼，乖乖的跟在了柱间的后面。

他只觉得柱间七拐八拐，即使是方向感良好的斑也有些分不清东南西北了，等到停下脚步时，斑仔细的听着周围的动静，“哗哗”流动的水流声，偶尔有蝉鸣声响起，柱间手心的温度像是火炉一样，顺着手掌一直传送到心窝。

“好了！”柱间说到，斑睁开了眼睛，入目是大片的粉色，明明不是樱花开放的季节河边的树木却开满了樱花，斑轻轻的踏出，草丛中突然飞出了点点荧光，灿若星河。

斑神色微动，他伸出手，萤火虫纷纷扰扰的飞开，环绕在他的周围，柱间一脸期待的看着斑，斑停顿了一会，说：“柱间，你的木遁居然还能用来开花？”

“哎，斑你的关注点居然在这里吗？”柱间头上挂满了乌云，斑眨巴了两下眼，说：“不是这样吗？”

柱间嘟哝着：“斑难道不感动吗？不应该说一些‘好浪漫啊，我好喜欢柱间’这样的话吗？”

“你是三岁小孩吗？”斑脸腾的一下红了，别扭的转过身，说：“还，还算浪漫吧。”

柱间一下子满血复活，他淡淡的微笑着说：“斑能够喜欢，真的太好了。”

斑没有说话，缩了缩脖子，好像是被肉麻到了，很快，他好像想到了什么，转身问柱间：“柱间，这些萤火虫你从哪里弄来的，木遁还能变出萤火虫吗？”

“这个啊。”柱间挠头哈哈哈哈大笑了几声，说：“我从志乃家偷的。”

本章流产预警，慎入

大早上，奈奈子洗漱完毕走下楼看到斑和柱间已经坐在饭桌边等待他们了，木叶和若叶走了下来，眼尖的他们一下子就注意到了斑脖子边的红痕，什么都不懂的两人转头看向奈奈子，问道：“姐姐，斑爸爸是被虫子咬了吗，为什么红红的啊。”

奈奈子做了一个“嘘”的手势，意味深长的说：“你们以后就明白了。”

三人的对话自然是瞒不过斑和柱间，奈奈子就看着两个不小的人一下子脸红了，呵，果然父母是真爱，孩子是意外。

两个月后，木叶和若叶得到了他们会有一个小弟弟或者小妹妹的消息，两个人回家后齐齐的抱住了斑的腰，木叶看着斑平坦的小腹，疑惑的问道：“斑爸爸，弟弟妹妹真的在这里面吗？”

斑抱住他们，说：“是的，等到在长大一点，你们就可以和弟弟妹妹打招呼了。”

若叶把头凑近斑的肚子，说：“弟弟妹妹要长的快一点哦，这样哥哥们就可以和你打招呼了。”

这个孩子确实非比寻常，二人又有了孩子的消息并没有对外公布，奈奈子和木叶若叶被扉间叔叔严肃的命令不准说出去，扉间骗木叶和若叶如果说出去小弟弟会偷偷跑掉，吓得木叶和若叶赶忙捂住了嘴，发誓不会说出去。

但此时已经年纪不小的奈奈子发现了不对，等到木叶和若叶走了以后，奈奈子担忧的问扉间：“叔叔，斑爸爸怎么了？出了什么问题吗？”

“奈奈子，这件事你不用操心。”扉间匆匆的说完，用飞雷神离开了。

斑又一次结印，但他感觉不到一丝一毫的查克拉，肚子里的小东西把他全部的查克拉都吸收了，而他却仍像是吃不饱一样，每次柱间输送的查克拉也会被吃的一干二净，柱间皱皱眉，他从未听说过会有孩子仅仅三个月大就把母体的查克拉全都吃光的，因此，柱间不顾斑的反对，拉来了扉间，扉间检查之后也紧蹙眉头，抽了斑一点血回去研究。

“大哥。”扉间走了进来，看到斑也在，僵硬的跟斑打了个招呼，斑只是回了个眼神，没有理会，扉间有些恼火，但他已经被无视惯了，拿出手中的古籍，对柱间说：“我查遍了我们千手家的典籍，千手和宇智波的力量合为一体会得到轮回眼，而轮回眼本身会吸收查克拉和忍术，所以，我猜测，这个孩子可能会拥有轮回眼，化验了血液之后，这个孩子确实拥有两种血脉，但是，有没有轮回眼还有待确定。”

听完这番话，柱间眉头深锁，他没想到和斑孩子会有这样的力量，如果真的拥有轮回眼，免不了一场腥风血雨。但斑的神情却十分奇怪，扉间看着斑，他现在的虽然面无表情，但眼里闪耀的兴奋却让扉间不寒而栗，不是对于新生命的欢喜，而是一种癫狂的执着。

等到柱间走后，扉间叫住了斑，他用一种近乎与威胁的语气对斑说：“虽然不知道你在想什么，但我警告你，不要企图利用这个孩子。”

“千手扉间，你的气量也仅此而已了。”斑毫不留情的嘲讽了回去，他捂住自己的肚子，说：“我的孩子不用你多操心。”

斑平日里用幻术掩盖身形，毕竟如果被外村知道他不能够使用查克拉了，后果难以设想，在他的小心呵护下，这个孩子一点点的长大了，斑的肚子也被撑起了一个小小的圆弧。

孩子刚刚六个月大的时候，斑梦到一些奇怪的东西，两个人开始在他的梦中频繁的出现，他们的样貌不断的变化，最后变成了自己和柱间，只不过这一次，与以前的梦境有些不同，他看到了鲜红色的月亮，荒芜的大地上中心一颗茂盛的大树格外显眼，一个白发的女人伫立在树下，她转过头，一步步的走向斑，这时，一个苍老的声音突然出现：“绝对不能让母亲复活！”

“斑，快醒醒。”柱间的声音闯入斑的脑海，斑睁开眼，柱间慌乱的看着斑，他的眼角有着泪水，斑还没来得及多想，一阵剧烈的刺痛从他的下腹传来，他惨叫出声，一股温热的液体从他的身体里流出，腹部剧烈的绞痛。

斑死死的按住自己小腹，那里有他的孩子，他痛的一句话都说不出，只是用绝望的眼神看着柱间，柱间知道，斑在乞求自己救救孩子，但他明白，孩子已经死了，他只能强硬的拉开斑护住肚子的手，艰难的说：“斑，放松一点，我要，我要......”他无论如何都说不出接下来的话，他要把死胎从斑的肚子里拿出来。

斑恶狠狠的瞪着柱间，斑在恨他，柱间转过头，拒绝再让自己胡思乱想，现在，斑的安全才是最重要的，柔软的木遁枝条进入了斑的身体，斑使劲的晃动身体拒绝它们一点点的走向自己的孩子。

柱间闭上了眼，他召唤出更多的木遁困住了斑，很快，枝条找到了那处缝隙，他们钻了进去，斑只觉得什么东西穿透了自己的肚子，他死死的扣住床单，感受着枝条将胎儿一点点的拉离自己的身体，却无可奈何。

终于，一个已经成型了的胎儿落在了斑的两腿之间，斑双眼无神的看着天花板，昏了过去。

  
12

逐渐忘记我写的是ABO......设定已经被我吃掉了，我尽量拐回来

柱间把手中的碗轻轻的放下，面前的人坐在床上看向窗外，一动不动，柱间的唇翕动几下，什么也没有说，转身走了出去，带上门之前，才说道：“斑，记得喝药。”

“砰”，门关上了，屋檐上挂着的风铃晃了几下，发出清脆的叮铃声，成为这间安静昏暗的房间里唯一的声音。

柱间关上门之后抬头就看到了扉间，扉间正一脸阴沉的看着柱间，说：“大哥，关于......斑流产的事情我有话要告诉你。”说完，把手中的报告递给了柱间，这是他在死掉的孩子被火化之前留下的血液样本，化验出的结果。

纸张一页一页的被翻过，柱间脸上的镇静荡然无存，他拿着报告的手不停的颤抖，翻完了所有的纸页后，他看着扉间，双瞳剧烈的颤抖，说：“这.....这不可能。”

“大哥！”扉间拍了一下柱间的肩膀，说：“这就是真相。”

“那为什么.....奈奈子，木叶和若叶，他们.......”柱间不停的寻找可以支撑自己的论据，他怎么能相信，孩子的死去是因为自己与斑的血脉相斥才导致的结果，是他们二人，杀死了自己的孩子。

“那只是巧合。”扉间死死的盯着柱间，说：“奈奈子没有查克拉，这反而让她留下了一命，而木叶和若叶是双胞胎，相斥的血脉在他们身上被分开继承了，大哥......”扉间停顿了一下，接着说：“你和斑已经非常幸运了，两个忍者，而且还是你和斑的孩子，会没有查克拉，这是亿万分之一的概率，而奈奈子碰上了这个概率，她活了下来，已经是一种礼物了。”

柱间跌坐在沙发上，那份报告散落在地上，门内，斑靠着房门站着，柱间与扉间的谈话他一字不落的全部听到了，他双手紧握成拳，因为过于用力而指节发白，无声之中，泪水顺着他的脸滑落。

时间一点点的过去，死去的孩子像是一个禁忌，所有人都闭口不谈，就好像从来没有存在过一样，时间会抚平一些伤痕，另一些则不会，斑渐渐的恢复了从前的样子，除了更加的珍视他们已经拥有的三个孩子之外，似乎没什么变化，但柱间却清楚的感受到，他们之间的裂痕已经不可弥合了。

奈奈子十五岁时性别分化了，是个omega，两个位高权重之人的女儿，是个omega，会面对什么样的命运已经不言而喻了，得知奈奈子结果的当天，宇智波和千手的长老们难得的放下他们的偏见，凑在一起商量奈奈子未来的婚姻对象，他们把各国大名的孩子们全部放在一起，争吵不休，当然这件事最后被斑知道了，他黑着脸走进长老们的会议室，一把火把那些贵公子们的简介全烧了个干净。

“是奈奈子啊，今天怎么出来了？”卖花的老奶奶看着奈奈子问道，眼前的女子继承了斑的容貌，却有着她另一个父亲的温和的气质，再加上omega的身份，让她不同于她的父亲之一，充满了亲和力而且在群众心中有着相当高的地位，毕竟一位乖巧美丽的女孩子有谁不喜欢呢？

“今天木叶和若叶升为上忍了，我晚上要准备一下。”奈奈子笑的很开心，她仔细的挑选着鲜花。

“哎呀，才十岁就当上上忍了吗？真是了不得的天赋啊，不愧是火影大人和斑大人的孩子啊。”话音刚落，老奶奶就意识到了不对，奈奈子也是两人的孩子，却没有任何查克拉。

“我不在意这种事情。”奈奈子微笑着把挑好的鲜花放在篮子里，说：“木叶和若叶是我的弟弟，他们能这样优秀，我也很高兴。”她想起昨天二人拿着新发下来的上忍任命书高兴的冲到自己的面前，说着以后姐姐由我们来保护时的样子，不由自主的笑了。

突然，奈奈子感到腰间一空，低头一看，自己的钱包不见了，一个匆匆忙忙的人影瞬间冲进了人群，“哎！有小偷啊！”奈奈子赶忙追了上去，这里是木叶的平民区，一时半会没有忍者赶过来，就算是有，来到的时候小偷早就跑没影了。

小偷一边跑一边窃喜着打开钱包，嗷哟哟，这还是个富家小姐啊，包里的钱可真不少，但是还没跑几步，突然撞上了一个人，一名男子死死的攥住了他的手，眼看着奈奈子就要追上来，小偷急了，骂道：“你个混蛋，放开我！”

“偷人东西嘴倒是硬得很。”男子哼了一声，松开了小偷往旁边一甩，一个身高体壮的忍者抓住了他，小偷被忍者用凶神恶煞的眼神瞪了一眼，一身不吭了。

“呼呼。”奈奈子跑的上气不接下气，看到有人替自己抓到了小偷，赶忙道谢：“谢谢你，帮我抓到了小偷。”

“没关系。”男子将钱包递了过去，奈奈子看着面前的人，一头浅金色的头发，棕橘色的眼睛，样貌秀气，总之，一看就是个养尊处优的小少爷。

看清了奈奈子的脸后，男子怔了一下，说：“你是，奈奈子？”奈奈子讶异的指了指自己，说：“你认识我？”

男子哈哈哈哈的大笑了几声，说：“当然了。”这是，他的身后有人喊话：“少爷！该走了！”

“我们很快就会再见面的。”男子留下一句话后消失了。

13

奈奈子还没来得及回家，就在半路上被人叫走了，来人告诉奈奈子，火之国的大名带着自己的小儿子来到了木叶，具体目的不知，但是大名指明要见奈奈子。

走到了火影楼，还没来得及开门，奈奈子就听到了争吵的声音。

“奈奈子不会嫁给您的儿子，还请回吧！”

“宇智波斑！你怎么和大名说话呢？注意一点自己的身份！”

“爸爸！”奈奈子赶忙推开了门，一进门就看到斑正揪着自己刚刚看到的那个男子的衣领，满脸怒容。

“啊！奈奈子。”男子急忙喊道，奈奈子愣了一下，说：“怎么是你？”

“太好了，原来你们两人认识。”大名高兴的摇了摇手中的扇子，擦了擦额头上刚刚被宇智波斑吓出来的冷汗，笑的满脸的褶子都堆了起来。

尽管依然生气，斑还是松开了面前的男子，瞪了一眼大名，大名心惊胆战的缩了下脖子，斑愤怒的坐下，柱间坐在他的旁边，脸色也很难看，火之国大名的小儿子秀树，是火之国大名最宠爱的儿子，但也因此被宠的不学无术，嚣张跋扈，据说只是看到了奈奈子的画像，就缠着自己的父亲要来娶奈奈子。

秀树看到奈奈子，立刻拉着奈奈子直接跑了出去，留下一众人留在原地干瞪眼，“那个臭小子！”斑立刻起身，柱间拉住了斑，对着火之国大名说：“大名大人，您的要求我们不能答应，贵公子十分优秀，还请，到别处去吧。”

逐客令已经很明显了，被拂了面子，大名的脸色很难看，他短促的喘气摇着扇子，说：“好好，我们走！去把秀树给我找回来！”

“你干什么？”奈奈子一下子甩开了秀树的手，秀树却说：“好不容易才摆脱了我爸那个老顽固，我要好好看看你。”

过于直白的话语弄得奈奈子一下子脸红了，看到奈奈子脸红的样子，秀树觉得自己心脏几乎漏跳了一拍，即使情场混迹多年的他也局促了起来，他从怀里拿出一个发簪，结结巴巴的说：“那个，这个是我找国都的师傅专门做的，送，送给你。”说完，把簪子放到了奈奈子的手里，拔腿就跑。

跑出一段距离后，又折返回来，说：“我其实，喜欢你很久了！”这下轮到奈奈子摸不着头脑了，自己是第一次见秀树啊，秀树看到奈奈子一副茫然的样子，像霜打的茄子一样蔫了，说：“你果然忘了......”

“什么？”奈奈子更迷糊了，秀树说：“你还记得，三年前，你到火之国都城的时候，揍得一个小胖子吗？”

“难道，是你？”奈奈子震惊的捂住了嘴，很难把那个胖子跟眼前这个帅气的花花公子联系在一起，三年前，自己跟扉间叔叔一起去火之国的都城，扉间去见大名，就把她留在宫殿里，当时自己遇到了一个要抢自己头饰的熊孩子，奈奈子虽然看着温柔，但揍起人来一点不手软，于是当即把那个熊孩子暴打了一顿。

“那，那就这样，我，我先走了！”秀树一溜烟的离开了，奈奈子看着手中的簪子，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

这时，一阵骚动引起了奈奈子的注意，奈奈子赶往骚动的中心，就看到大名带着自己的手下站在村口，不愿意离开，刚好出完任务的木叶和若叶站在门口，被大名堵住了，奈奈子问旁边的人发生了什么，旁人简单的告诉了奈奈子，原来，大名被斑大人呛了面子，心里不爽，正好遇上了任务回来的木叶和若叶，便非要他们来做自己的护卫，但是柱间大人已经安排好了守护忍，木叶和若叶也不愿意伺候这脾气那么臭的大爷，于是便僵持了下来。

奈奈子皱了皱眉，走了过去，秀树耷拉着脑袋站在一边，在他父亲发话时一句话都不敢说，大名看到了奈奈子，于是伸手一指，趾高气昂的说：“那也行，你们不愿意做我的护卫，那就让奈奈子跟我回一趟火之国的都城，刚好，我准备了一批赏赐需要她亲自去领。”

“你不要欺人太甚！”木叶看上去就要拔刀砍上去了，若叶拉住了他，但他的脸色也不好看，三勾玉都转了出来，冷冷的说：“我们，或者姐姐，能不能跟你去，要看柱间爸爸和斑爸爸的意思，我们只是忍者，只听从于火影大人。”

一提到斑的名字大名更气了，愤怒的大喊：“混账，我要缩减木叶的军费！养你们这群忍者有什么用！”

“不要吵了！”奈奈子打断了他们的争吵，站了出来，她不愿意让父亲为难，于是说：“我愿意跟你去。”

木叶和若叶对视一眼，木叶不服气的哼了一声，若叶叹了一口气，说：“姐姐，我们跟着你。”

“不行！”奈奈子严厉的拒绝了若叶，若叶早就料到姐姐会拒绝，于是说：“姐姐，我们不是为了保护大名，是为了保护你，这不是身为一个木叶忍者的请求，而是作为你的弟弟的请求。”

大名“哼”的转身上车，看着还呆在原地的秀树，说：“愣着干嘛！还不快走，跟你那白痴母亲一样！”话音刚落，秀树脸色刷的一下变白了，失魂落魄的跟着父亲走了。

角色死亡预警

“砰”一行人走着走着，大名乘坐的车辆突然爆炸了，一行人停了下来，秀树惊恐的从后面的车辆跑了下来，颤抖着说：“父亲.......”

“有袭击！”“有袭击！”众人慌乱了起来，木叶和若叶背靠背，面色凝重，木叶说：“怎么会......大名的行踪明明是严格保密的。”

“看来，我们中出了叛徒。”若叶拔出苦无，开启了写轮眼，不仅仅是行踪泄露那么简单，木叶的黑暗，已经渗入高层了。

“奈奈子！”

秀树紧张的大喊，木叶和若叶急忙转过头，看到之前的一名守卫突然变了样貌，拔刀砍向奈奈子，“姐姐！”

二人同时向奈奈子跑去，但是，突然窜出的忍者们拦住了二人的路，木叶和若叶紧张的看着面前的人，他们都带着面罩，村子的标志被遮盖的一干二净，但毫无疑问，各村的精英忍者都聚在一起，这是一次蓄谋已久的暗杀，若叶用鲜红的眼睛狠狠的瞪着他们，中计了。

他们中的一人看着那双眼睛和似曾相识的样貌，不好的回忆涌上心头，战争中他们曾遇上过宇智波斑，那可称不上一段快乐的回忆。

“哼，没想到还有额外的收货。”他爆发出查克拉，瞪着若叶，说：“你那双眼睛，一会就由我收下了。”

“那也要看你有没有本事来拿了。”若叶毫不嘴软，结了一个印：“火遁，豪火球！”

这边，眼看着忍者就要砍伤奈奈子，秀树不知哪来的力气，搬起一块石头狠狠的砸了过去，忍者一声闷哼倒下了，秀树急忙拉起奈奈子，说：“奈奈子！快跑！”

守护忍跟在他们后面断后，木叶和若叶突破了包围，跟上奈奈子和秀树，有了阻挠，他们追击的速度慢了很多。

跑了不知多久，奈奈子跑不动了，木叶赶忙说：“姐姐，我来背你！”若叶思索了一下，说：“这不是办法，我们跑不了的。”

“把我丢下吧！你们快走！”奈奈子急忙说，她知道，凭木叶和若叶的实力，逃跑完全没有任何问题，但是带上两个没有查克拉的普通人，难度指数增长。

“不行！”若叶打断了奈奈子的话，说：“姐姐，我们假扮成你们，你们两藏起来。”说完，就把奈奈子和秀树推进了旁边的草丛里，奈奈子不愿意，木叶走了过来，拿出一只苦无，上面有着复杂的术式，说：“姐姐，我们有扉间叔叔给的飞雷神，不会有事的，引开他们之后，我们就会用飞雷神逃跑的。”

说完，二人变身成奈奈子和秀树的样子，向一旁的树林跑了过去，追兵看着他们往树林里跑去，立刻追了上去，奈奈子和秀树躲在草丛里，一动不敢动，不一会，树林里木遁的枝条冲天而起，林内传来一阵阵的惨叫，打斗声，呼叫声，交杂一片，突然一切寂静了下来。

奈奈子悬了一口气，想要走出去，但秀树拉住了她，摇了摇头，眼中是恐惧和怯懦，奈奈子愤怒的甩开了秀树，但她刚刚走出去没几步，一声巨大的爆炸声响起，爆炸的气浪把奈奈子掀到了一边，秀树冲出来抱住奈奈子把她脱了回来，二人重新藏回草丛的后面。

世界重新安静了下来，不一会，两个人影搀扶着从林子里走了出来，奈奈子高兴的想要跑上前，但秀树却按住了他，他满脸的泪水，奈奈子抬眼看去，两个陌生的身影走了出来，一出来，他们中的一人就脱力的倒下，说：“那两个小兔崽子实力真强，娘的，要不是雾忍村的那个谁，玩了场自爆，咱们全都得被弄死。”

奈奈子浑身的血液都冻结了，她瞪大双眼，血丝充满了她的眼球，她一抬身，秀树直接按住她，捂住奈奈子的嘴，碎碎的说：“奈奈子，木叶和若叶已经死了，我们不能出去，他们不能白死啊！”

奈奈子没有说话，只是流着泪愤恨的瞪着近在咫尺的凶手，他们仍然什么都不知道，不知道死去之人的姐姐正在看着他们。

“可惜了，什么都没留下，全烧没了。”另一人惋惜的说：“木遁和写轮眼可是好东西啊。”

“哼，那是你手不够快。”倒在地上的人爬了起来，从背后摸出一个透明的罐子，两颗红色的眼球在液体中上下翻滚。

奈奈子用力的挣扎了起来，但她只是一个普通人，什么都做不到，只能被压抑着用喉咙发出低沉的“呜呜”声。


End file.
